


Suga & Daichi - Warning Signs

by sugar_is_poison



Series: Loss to Seijoh [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daichi is so in love, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Frustration, Some Plot, but also fluff, my desperate attempt at incorporating japanese culture, post interhigh arc, shit abt stars, suga is a hopeless romantic, suga pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_is_poison/pseuds/sugar_is_poison
Summary: Suga should’ve seen Daichi’s warning signs that night. He knew that the taller boy was moody over the loss to Seijoh—so was he and the entire team, but he didn’t anticipate the after effect to be this… rough.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Loss to Seijoh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888030
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Suga & Daichi - Warning Signs

Suga should’ve seen Daichi’s warning signs that night. He knew that the taller boy was moody over the loss to Seijoh—so was he and the entire team, but he didn’t anticipate the after effect to be this… rough. 

They went back to Daichi’s house together after Coach Ukai treated them to dinner. Ever since they had been dating, it had become a regularity for them to spend nights together at Daichi’s house because his parents were constantly traveling abroad for work. Today was no exception.

“See you, senpai!” 

“Yeah! See you tomorrow!” 

After squeezing out a smile to say goodbye to the rest of the team with puffy eyes, Suga and Daichi both started heading towards the direction of Daichi’s home without a single word said between them. Suga was startled when Daichi took a hold of his hand after walking in complete silence for two minutes. Daichi was not some hopeless romantic; sure, he usually initiated sex and whatnot, but holding hands, kissing and planning dates were strictly the setter’s area. Either way, Suga accepted it with ease: he needed the comfort of the large callous hand over his after their loss anyways. So he gave the big hand a squeeze, and leaned closer to his captain. 

That was the first warning sign. 

The sun had already begun to set before they finished their dinner. Now, the night had slowly crept in, engulfing the little town in a brilliant dark navy shade. Suga watched their shadows shift in lengths and shapes as they walked beneath the streetlights. 

“It’s gonna be ok!” Suga said with a smile on his face, gazing up at the night sky. There weren’t many tall well-lit buildings in their small town neighborhood, so the twinkling shines from heavens away were right in front of them, as if they were putting on a personal show for the two. 

He could see Daichi’s eyes on him from his peripheral vision. The black haired boy then looked up at the sky as well. 

“Don’t you see the stars?” Suga asked, holding Daichi’s right hand to point up, “their shines are probably from thousands of years ago. But they still shined just for us to see in this precise moment, right?” 

“Must be foolish of them to shine even knowing no one will see until after they die,” Daichi mumbled. 

_ Well shit, that’s depressing, _ Suga thought to himself. 

That was the second warning sign. 

The rest of their way back home was dead silent. Still, Suga wasn’t too worried because of the warmth radiating from the boy beside him. It gave him confidence and reassurance somehow, even though they just lost a game and the overall mood was somber and grave. Daichi almost always gave Suga that feeling of safety. It didn’t matter if it was in a vigorous game in a big gymnasium or some intimate and secret moment like this. Ever since he knew the volleyball club captain, he had been subconsciously influenced by Daichi’s calmness whenever they were in the physical presence of each other. 

Suga understood the inaccuracy of that statement when they entered Daichi’s house. Suga was walking in front of Daichi, and he was just about to take off his backpack when his visions suddenly blurred as he felt the entire world spin around him. The next thing he felt was a painful thump on his back and the back of his head from being slammed into the wall, followed by the crashing of lips from Daichi. His eyes saw black and white stars, like the old TV statics. 

That was the third warning sign. 

Suga finally put together the current situation: the moment they went through the doorway, Daichi got a hold of him—somehow—and pinned him up against the wall. Wincing from the pain, Suga looked at Daichi through his squinted eyelids. 

In front of him, Daichi looked like nothing Suga was used to during sex. His eyes were gleaming with a strange shine. If Daichi usually looked like a harmless hare, the glare in his eyes could only be described as a feral feline. Because of how close their faces were, Suga could see the tiniest speckles on Daichi’s face. The skin around his eyes was still pink from crying at dinner. His short black hair was ruffled, probably from the game but Suga suspected it to be from Daichi’s own frustrated and restless fingers. Daichi’s right hand was holding the back of Suga’s neck, securing him tightly; his left arm holding Suga’s body flush against his. The pressure from Daichi’s lips made Suga want to weep and scream at the same time: they were harsh and chapped, yet they were soft and vulnerable from desperation. It was as if Daichi wanted to drink the entirety of Suga in. 

_ Breathe, Sugawara, breathe!  _ He had to remind himself to use his nose when he felt the suffocation swelling in his chest. 

“Dai-?” Suga got a gasp of air when Daichi left his lips. He failed to finish his captain’s name when Daichi sucked on a specific spot on Suga’s neck near his left earlobe that sent a moan escaping from his lips instead. There was destined to be a bruise tomorrow.

_ Fuck. He knows exactly where and how.  _

Unconsciously, Suga draped his arms around Daichi’s neck and pulled him even closer, however impossible that seemed. He stretched his body and pressed on to close any distance left between the two scorching bodies. A flaming fireball of pure desire burned in his lower groin the moment he felt a familiar hard length pushing at his belly. 

Suga smirked when the captain gasped. But before he could realize, his wrists were grabbed away and locked above his head, Daichi’s lips brushing his ear as he hissed, “Don’t.”

That was the fourth warning sign. 

Suga returned a confused look to the dark haired boy when he pulled back from his body, his wrists still unable to move a centimeter. Daichi’s face was unreadable and stern, unlike his usual expression of bare yearning during sex in times before. He looked conflicted for a split second, then the lines of his face hardened once again. If it wasn’t for the growing bulge in Daichi’s pants, Suga would’ve thought he was going through one of his phases of pure rage during practice. Suga felt a jolt of shiver through his body: something was off. 

When he was still thinking of what to do, Suga was forcibly spun around by Daichi. He gasped when the taller boy started stripping his tracksuit jacket. 

“No- Daichi- Not here… Nghh...” Suga tried to talk again, but was shut off when Daichi shoved his hand down Suga’s pants from behind and grabbed his cock over a thin layer of cotton underwear. He knew Daichi’s actions were out of the regularity because...it felt wrong, though good, but wrong. He tried to focus, but the slow and agonizing stroking of Daichi’s long fingers swept his mind away. His fingers were a little rough from years of playing volleyball, but they were radiating such intense heat and the pressure was just right to bring about a relief of pleasure and the way they moved so excruciatingly slow all aligned… Yeah, he could do this, just lean back a little and he could feel the broad shoulders of Daichi supporting his weight. Yeah, this was right… wasn’t it? Why wouldn’t it be? Suga let out a sigh. 

The flow of Suga’s thoughts was once again interrupted when he felt Daichi pushing him into a certain direction.  _ Bedroom!  _ Suga’s mood quickly lightened up.  _ So he did listen to what I said. _

They kicked off their shoes at the entrance hallway and stumbled across the living room. Suga froze up when he realized they were moving in the opposite direction of the bedroom. Instead, two seconds later, he was lying, face down, on the dining table. His neck was held in place by one of Daichi’s hands and his clothes removed by the other.

And that, was the fifth, and the final, warning sign. 

No, something was terribly, horribly wrong with Daichi. But his brain couldn’t catch up with his body burning with physical need anymore. 

“Bedroom- Daichi!” Suga squeezed the two words out during the intervals of his own moans and gasps that were brought out by Daichi’s touch. 

“Suga.” Daichi’s broken and ragged voice caught Suga by surprise. 

His heart skipped a beat. He wanted to turn back to look at the young man he loved, but somehow, whether it be the angle or the way Daichi was holding him, he couldn’t. He felt as if he could cry. 

“Daichi please,” Suga pleaded, “talk to me.”

Instead of a verbal response, he felt his tracksuit pants pool around his feet. A warm palm caressed his ass, tiny splinters of skin were magnified by the dragging along his cheeks. Suga instinctively pressed his hips back into that hand, looking for an outlet for pressure. What he was asking silently was instantly given, one finger slicked from—presumably—saliva pressed into his hole. A lightening of pleasure exploded when Daichi effortlessly found Suga’s weakest spot. Suga moaned quietly, tears starting to swell up in his eye sockets. A trail of kisses were left on his back as he squirmed under the work of magic of the black haired boy’s finger. He still couldn’t move, Daichi’s control loomed over him. But that was alright. Daichi’s finger was enough. The bruising suckings on his pale skin were enough. Leaning over the table was enough.  _ This _ was enough.

Suddenly, the finger disappeared. Before reality could kick in again, a familiar rustling sound of clothes being stripped away came from behind Suga, followed by Daichi’s flushed shaft pushed up against his entrance. He gasped—he wasn’t ready yet. They hadn’t had penetrative sex for at least a week when they went into homestretch of the training for the InterHigh, and Suga knew he needed a little more time. 

But Daichi sank his entire length in Suga in one grueling push. 

Suga cried out loud, his knuckles paper white from gripping the side of the table a little too hard. He could almost hear the tearing of his hole as he was filled up completely by Daichi. The pain was mostly bearable, but it hurt Suga to think that Daichi was the one inflicting it. Tears started streaming down his face, the see through droplets tracing his cheeks that were itchy and stinging from the salty tears. 

This was just all, _so sad_. 

He couldn’t exactly tell what it was—it might be the humiliation from being held face down, the painful burn in his ass, or the fact that they were in the living room—but, he was on the verge of breaking down. He wanted to flee, just break free and leave this exact moment, this exact place. But still, he took it all willingly and diligently, because he could feel from the throbbing pressure in him that the boy behind him, was also sobbing. Whatever Daichi was going through—and Suga knew it  _ had _ to be related to their loss to Seijoh—Suga was eager to take away all that pain. Even if that meant both physical and mental pain to himself. 

Daichi started picking up pace once Suga rode the initial shock away. Yet he was still cruel and unforgiving. He angled himself so that the head of his cock grazed oh-so-lightly at that one soft spot in Suga every time he pounded in. Suga cried with frustration and pleasure at the same time, pushing his hips back into the boy behind him. His thoughts were tumbling into incoherent pieces. But one thing stayed on his mind the entire time—he longed to turn back and look at Daichi’s face. He could tell by the sobbing sounds and moans that the captain was experiencing as much pain and pleasure as him. And so he carried on, taking his length as much as he could and clenching at the right times. His tears and sweat started to drench the table cloth beneath him. 

Suga knew Daichi was close when his thrusts became senseless and frantic and his hand reached down to grip Suga’s cock. Suga cried when he felt the mix of sensations from both the pressure applied from Daichi’s lean fingers and the soft spot deep inside him being stroked every time the captain pounded in. Before he knew it, Suga felt Daichi’s length pulsing inside, squirting something warm deep inside him, which sent him over the edge as well. 

The waves of his orgasm came crashing down. Suga whimpered, shaking with ecstasy. 

A new found grace. 

“K-Koushi,” a breathless growl escaped Daichi. 

“Yes, Daichi?” Suga’s voice was still quivering. He was surprised that Daichi called him by his first name. Rarely did Daichi call his first name, and whenever he did it was something serious and intimate between them two. 

“Why?” Daichi sounded shattered, and it pained Suga to the core that as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t take his loved one’s agony away. 

“ _ Why _ ?” Suga’s blank mind couldn’t comprehend the subtleties in Daichi’s voice the way he usually would, “why  _ what _ ?”

“Why are you like this?” Daichi’s voice cracked, finally letting Suga openly hear his sobs, “why do you still want me?”

Suga’s brows furrowed as he tried to understand Daichi’s question while recovering from his orgasm. 

“Of-of course I wan-want you,” Suga tried his best to talk despite his entire body burning and pulsing, “I lo-love you.”

At this moment, Daichi pulled out of him and held Suga as he sunk to the floor. Suga turned around in his embrace and—his breath was caught somewhere deep in his lungs. 

All of Daichi’s harsh lines were faded and rounded now. His entire face covered in tears, eyes bloodshot from crying way too much. His hair still ruffled and his nose was a shade between pink and sadness. The strong captain, the powerful defense, the model student of Karasuno were all gone and shedded away in that instant. Daichi was just...human. Suga’s chest suddenly ached as if someone squeezed his heart. 

“We lost,” Daichi started talking, his eyes glued to the floor, “and I couldn’t do a single thing. The last attack—I couldn’t get to the ball in ti-”

Suga sealed Daichi’s lips with a wet and salty kiss. The black haired boy was caught by surprise, and returned his gaze back to the shorter boy in front of him. 

“Don’t say that ever again,” Suga said when he broke away from the kiss and leaned his head on Daichi’s shoulder, snuggling deeper into his arms, “it’s humiliating.”

“It’s humiliating...?” Suga could hear Daichi’s deep voice grumbling from his chest. 

“For the teammates, including me,” Suga replied, tracing Daichi’s muscles on his arm, “you said that as if all that mattered in the game was what you did.”

“That’s not what I mea-”

“Then don’t say it,” Suga closed his eyes, listening to Daichi’s heartbeat. Yes, back to that safe, reassuring thudding again. 

A moment passed before Daichi finally said again, “I’m sorry.”

“Baka-” Suga was about to snap back when Daichi interrupted. 

“Let me say this at least,” Daichi started wiping away Suga’s tears as he stared fervently at him, which made the latter want to scream a little, “I am sorry I was so rough with you just now. I really… shouldn’t have. It was immature of me to try to take back control like… that.”

Suga watched with amusement as Daichi’s cheeks showed a shy tint of crimson. 

“I was worried,” Suga sighed, recalling his desperate attempts to try to get Daichi talking, “and you weren’t exactly using your words. I guess I should've read the warning signs—there were plenty.”

“But you shouldn’t have to,” Daichi held Suga a little tighter, then whispered in his ear, “I’m sorry. Will you forgive me?”

Suga felt like his heart was going to break again. He looked up at the boy he fell in love with since the first year orientation at Karasuno, and stayed in love with through three cherry blossom seasons. Through those black eyes, Suga could see the Daichi sitting in their classroom as spring breeze caressed his hair, the Daichi sleeping without a single care on his face on the bus back from practice games, the Daichi lunging forward on the floor with a wince to catch any attack from their opponent, the Daichi radiating heat and happiness when they visited Sapporo for the snow festival last winter, the Daichi flushed with desire when Daichi first kissed him in the club room when they were alone… 

“I do,” Suga cracked a smile, lips hurting a little from the dryness, “you know I always do.”

* * *

That night, the two stayed up late talking on the balcony, surrounded themselves with at least five blankets, under the backdrop of maybe a thousand stars. Jokes about Tanaka were told (a certain someone sneezed in the middle of his sleep), worries for the left-behind school work were exchanged, and promises for college were made. 

“Maybe one day I’ll move to Tokyo and become a ‘city boy’, who knows,” Suga laughed when Daichi brought up how Tanaka called the boys on Nekoma High’s team “city boys”. 

“Really?” Daichi grinned back, his hand scratching at Suga’s head, “and leave your sky full of stars? Give me a break.”

“Hey,” Suga pouted, lightly pushing Daichi’s chest, the latter took his hand and brought him in closer, “what’s wrong with my sky full of stars?”

“You’re a hopeless dreamer,” Daichi shook his head, chuckling. 

“And yet you love me with the most sincere and burning passion!” Suga exclaimed when sitting up, with an exaggerated look that was only in TV romance dramas.

“I… do,” Daichi’s stare made the setter’s cheeks crimson shyly, “I do.”

“I know,” Suga said sing-songily and wiggled himself back into the blankets and Daichi’s arms. He fit perfectly—they always did. 

Sleepiness quickly kicked in—the physical and mental exhaustion from both the game and the sex did take a huge toll on Suga. His blinks started to slow down and his breathing evened. 

“Maybe,” Daichi’s voice trailed from a far distance away when Suga finally drifted off to sleep, “the stars were shining for a reason… Who knows… ”

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is sugarispoison and this is my first ever fic on ao3 as well as my first complete smut so pls take it easy on me :3 i wrote this in sort of a fever dream bc i was so in love w the old couple-esque dynamics between daichi and suga and how they’re the mom and dad of the team. that plus the sexual tension between them after their loss to seijoh got me thinking... what if daichi lost his cool during sex w suga? and that is basically what this fic abt. this will also be the first part of a series where every ship imaginable of the karasuno volleyball team gets their own frustration sex :p rly hope u enjoyed this fic and see u in part 2 of this series!
> 
> yell at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/sugar_is_poison)


End file.
